the joke is on you baby
by Ameliana26
Summary: "Je n'avais pas compris quand il est mort, mais tout est clair maintenant" "Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste de lui" elle murmura en caressant sa mâchoire qui se contracta sous ses doigts agiles. "Alors comment sa va puddin' ?" chantonna-t-elle en scrutant les yeux vert toxique de celui qui avait été The Dark Knight et qui maintenant n'était qu'une âme hantée par l'amour de sa vie.


**Attention spoiler Arkram knight**

 **Note de l'auteur : bonjour à tous, merci de prendre le temps de lire mon humble fiction. Cette note est destinée à vous informer que cette fic se situe juste après arkram knight avec une ou deux modifications, car l'identité secrète de Batman n'est pas révélée au grand jour et Bruce Wayne ne « meurt » pas. Passez un bon moment et si vous le voulez, laissez-moi un commentaire. Ameliana**

S'échapper n'avait pas été très ardu, après que les hommes de l'épouvantail étaient venus enlever Robin n°3. Vu que le premier était devenu euh, le mec là, Nightbird et que M.J avait cassé le deuxième. Il avait essayé de se défendre mais les sbires avaient injecté une dose minime de la toxine du professeur Crane dans sa cellule, ce qui avait eu pour effet de l'assommer. Les hommes de main l'avait fait sortir immédiatement après, car le docteur lui avait promis qu'il l'aiderait à échapper au Chevalier noir avant le Déluge.

Sur le sol pourrissait encore les cadavres des presque Joker qui, elle en était sure, la regardait avec un air déçu. « Pourquoi ne nous-as-tu pas protégé Harley ! » dit l'un en la regardant d'un air torve. « Ah oui, pourquoi ? » renchérirent les autres. « Je suis tellement désolé ! Tout est de ma faute ! » sanglota-telle dans ses mains.

Au moment où elle envisageait sérieusement de prendre le couteau qui reposait dans sa botte et de ce donner le coup fatal, son téléphone vibra. Sa main descendit doucement vers ses pieds mais changea de botte et saisi l'appareil. Il y était écrit sobrement : « Une heure avant le Déluge, Miss Quinzel, ne faites pas de bêtises. » Le numéro était inconnu mais l'arlequin pressa son portable sur son cœur, son vieux professeur d'université exprimait à sa façon son inquiétude à son égard. Elle ne l'avait jamais déçu et elle n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui !

Se remettant debout tant bien que mal, elle se traina vers la sortie des studios de cinéma. Quand les 'zombies' de Crane avaient frappé, tout le monde avait déserté instantanément et Gotham ressemblait maintenant à une ville fantôme, comme dans les vieux westerns. Elle n'eu qu'à prendre un scooter dont le conducteur avait carrément laissé les clés sur le contact et fonça à toute allure vers le centre ville de Gotham. Descendant en toute hâte des qu'elle aperçu sa destination, elle effectua un très beau sprint en direction d'un immeuble miteux qui faisait tache, même dans une ville au bord de l'apocalypse.

Elle mit une main dans son décolleté et en ressorti une vielle clé rouillé qu'elle inséra aussitôt dans le portail avant de le refermer avec empressement ne fois entrée. L'arlequin prit un petit couloir puis ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une échelle renforcée, vous savez le genre qu'on utilise pour descendre profondément dans le sol car c'est une longue désescalade qui s'amorça pour finir dans le bunker de Joker, enfoui à une centaine de kilomètres sous la surface de Gotham.

Harley attendait, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle n'avait jamais été réputée pour être très…patiente. Mais il le fallait, bien installée dans le bunker du Joker qui était enfoui à quelques centaines de kilomètres sous Gotham. A l'heure qu'il était, le gaz du Professeur Crane son « déluge » commençait à se répandre dans la ville.

Le bunker était plutôt spacieux et confortable, rempli avec assez de vivres pour survivre pendant des années. Tout était un peu en fouillis et on trouvait de tout, la fleur à acide, la poignée électrique, une ou deux bonbonnes de son fameux gaz hilarant, quelques armes à feu, des cartes à jouer, un peu de dynamite, une bombe à serpentin….

Elle avait changé ses vêtements, adoptant la tenue habituelle du Joker à la place de ses fringues rouges et noires : « Pour être plus proche de lui. » avait-elle justifié en enfilant le veston de ce dernier. Les chaussures étaient bien trop grandes pour quelle puisse les enfiler mais elle était pourtant à son aise pieds nu, position fœtale sur le canapé.

Ses yeux étaient secs, elle avait l'impression d'avoir pleuré chaque goutte de liquide que contenait son corps. Les heures passaient lentement sans compagnie, sans….lui.

Comment ? Comment pouvait-elle oser continuer de vivre quand même la dernière personne de son sang s'était suicidé ? « Il n'en restera plus qu'un » avait-il dit en appuyant sur la gâchette avec son magnifique sourire avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Tout, tout ce qu'elle voyait était le Joker, Mr.J était partout, sur les murs, dans son verre d'eau, dans le miroir, sur les cartes à jouer mais ça c'était normal, elles étaient à son effigie.

« Mais Mr.J, si même le dernier d'en vous est mort qui reste-il ? » pleura Harley, faisant couler son maquillage sur la carte à jouer qu'elle tenait entre ses mains tremblantes. Le Joker continua juste à la fixer avec son regard pénétrant, semblant la défier de le forcer à répondre. Et c'est sous ces yeux qu'Harley se mit à voir rouge, d'un geste malpropre elle déchiqueta la carte avant de s'attaquer au reste du paquet.

5 minutes plus tard, on aurait dit qu'il s'était mit à neiger dans le bunker. Des morceaux de papiers voletaient dans tous les sens et tels des flocons de neige, se coinçaient rudement dans les cheveux de la blonde égratignant son visage au passage (« même mort il continue de s'occuper de moi » pensa-t-elle un instant avec dévotion) et formaient un immense tapis de papier cartonné au sol qui la regardait d'un air accusateur.

Tout d'un coup elle ressenti la portée de son geste, elle avait tué Mr.J! C'était sa faute à elle! Elle dégringola du canapé, se laissa tomber au sol la tête en première, en larmes, pour embrasser amoureusement chacune des représentations de son amour. « Désolé Mister J, désolé aussi Msieur J, pardonnez moi… » Arrosant le carton d'eau salée.

Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle-même, tentant en vain de s'auto-réconforter mais ne réussi qu'a incruster ses ongles manucurés dans sa peau, faisant également couler le sang qui forma des motifs aléatoires sur l'eau salée de ses larmes. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans le conte que Jervis Tech lui avait raconté le jour où ils avaient pris le thé ensemble, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se noyer dans ses propres larmes comme la petite fille de l'histoire. « Son Mr.J à elle n'est surement pas mort, lui »pensa-t-elle vicieusement avant de tenter de s'endormir.

Mais les derniers mots du presque Joker ne pouvaient sortir de son esprit et semblait tenir le sommeil loin d'elle : « Il n'en restera plus qu'un », ces mots étaient gravés sous ses paupières closes.

« Mais….il ne reste plus personne Mister J! Il n'en restera plus qu'un, mais qui reste-t-il ? A part…moi ? » Ces mots étaient vrai, il ne restait plus qu'elle, tout le monde était parti. Elle était toute seule, encore, comme si elle était redevenue la solitaire Harleen Quinzel, celle qui mangeait toute seule à la cantine et qui préférait travailler plutôt qu'aller jouer.

Les multiples faces de l'amour de sa vie la regardaient avec son air « Tu n'as toujours pas compris la blague idiote ?

-Mais Msieur J, il ne reste plus que…moi ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas pudding, j'arrive tout de suite » s'écriât-elle.

Jetant sa main à l'aveuglette parmi les armes qui jonchaient le sol, elle prit au hasard un pistolet et pointa le canon contre son crane comme l'avait fait le dernier Joker une heure auparavant.

« Désolé, je suis en retard mon amour mais pas de souci, votre Harley est là. » elle se permit de laisser s'échapper une larme orpheline pour pleurer sa propre mort qui parti se mélanger au autres. D'autres allaient suivre, mais la blonde les ravala vaillamment, et d'un coup sec, appuya sur la détente.

Bang !

Et à ce moment là, Harley ouvrit les yeux et se mit à rire, rire jusqu'à l'hystérie la plus complète. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues, évitant soigneusement son sourire qui semblait aller d'une oreille à l'autre. Son estomac commençait à contracter des crampes à force de se marrer, tout son corps était agité de tressautement, son sourire défigurait son visage, le transformant en l'être qu'elle aimait mais l'humidité de ses joues ne trompait pas.

Son fou (c'est le cas de le dire) rire calmé, elle tourna la tête pour voir le fameux drapeau « Bang ! », flotter contre son front et le sourire fut remplacé par un rictus de douleur qui fut promptement couvert par sa main.

« Je suis désolé Mr.J, je n'ai pas compris, mais si la blague est pas sur moi elle est sur qui ? murmura-t-elle entre ses doigts. Vous avez pourtant dit qu'il n'en restera qu'un seul ? Mais je suis toute seule alors qui serait….oh, non ce ne serait quand même pas ? »

Toute trace de tristesse disparut instantanément de son visage pendant que la réalisation de ce qu'il se passait vraiment coulait sur elle et fut remplacé par un sourire machiavélique.

« Oh mistah J, je crois que je viens de comprendre où est la blague… »


End file.
